When I Looked at you i felt real
by ghosthuntress12
Summary: Juliet Lilliana St.Richards is a regular bartender frmo america moved to england not even a year ago but one fateful night she met the 10th doctor. What will happen now? 10th doctor/oc
1. Chapter 1

I smiled and walked into the bar and headed to the back Alice smiled at me and I smiled back "hey alice" I said grinning she grinned and waved at me I put my hair into a clip and couldn't help but smile.

"hey lily how are you?" she asked and I smiled at her and pulled my green long sleeve down at the waist so it wasn't showing and slipped my apron around me.

"I am fine my mom was freaking out earlier having one of her weird episodes in the hospital" I said rolling my eyes she patted my shoulder and pushed her choppy black hair around her ear.

"let me guess…I need you to have a husband and I need some grandchildren" she said I nodded and sighed a bit.

"I just dont have anyone in mind ya know" I said annoyed and she nodded as well and grinned

"your very very picky" she said wrinkling her nose making me laugh a bit my green eyes dancing with mirth.

"I know I am within good reason" I said laughing and she snorted and I finished what I was saying "especially with these men coming in" I said and she laughed you see I moved here just last year to England still have my American accent and instantly became best friends with alice who owns this pub. I smiled at her and started to help people as they filed in for drinks. I filled out orders until its late I saw a man with spiky brown hair and hazel eyes his nose is prominent and he was quite attractive.

"ill take care of him" Alice said rolling her eyes I stopped her though and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow I felt drawn to this man and he looked at me.

"no ill do it" I said looking him in the eye and he smiled at me charmingly I smiled at him more and looked down and alice nudged me.

"love at first sight that is" she whispered I snorted and nudged her and walked over with a smile he looked up at me with a smile.

"hi…I am wondering if I could have some tea" he asked and I smiled and wrote it down and looked at him.

"would you like cream and sugar with that or lemon?" I asked and he looked up at me and smiled.

"well….juliet…I would like cream and sugar" he said I smiled and nodded my full name is Juliet Lilliana . People usually call me lily but I like how he said my name in his accent I smiled and bit my lip.

"is that all?" I asked and he looked at me curiously.

"have you ever felt…watched? And you don't sound like you are from around here…" he said I looked at him and smiled.

"I have felt watched every once in a while but you get used to it here and I am originally from America…New York to be exact…why am I telling you this?" I asked myself the last part and he laughed a bit.

"I am just good at getting information" he said shrugging he thought for a minute "I would like some chips "He said I grinned and wrote it down as well.

"of course I will be back with it." I said and I went to make his tea but couldn't find the sugar.

"Hey…lils…what with the hottie?" she asked and I snorted at her with a smile.

"nothing he is nice though..and charming…" I said looking off and shook my head "there's something about him…" I said and put in some cream for him. "wheres the sugar?" I asked and she looked at me and sighed.

"not here youll have to go to the vault downstairs" she said I nodded and she handed me the keys. I sighed and went outside and shivered a bit. I went over to the vault a few feet away and heard someone or something behind me.

"whose there?" I asked looking around and I heard nothing and saw no one though, I was getting suspicious about the sounds and I looked around curiously. I shrugged and took out the keys and started to open the door it creaked open and I felt something grab me I tried to scream but nothing came out.

"HEY!" I heard a voice yell I struggled and slammed my head back and it was a fluffy body my head just bounced off.

"what is going on!" I yelled and I looked up and see a huge stuffed animal a teddy bear to be exact holding me. "WHAT THE HELl!" I yelled and the man smiled at me and looked around he tried to talk to it but I soon lost air and blacked out.

"Juliet….juliet!" someone yelled I kept still and felt something lightly tapping my face I couldn't help but cringe. "thank god" the voice said I slowly opened my eyes and see the man from the bar.

"owww…my head" I said laying there with my hand on my forehead. He smiled down at me and I sighed a bit and sat up slowly.

"hello there.." he said I looked up at him slightly amused.

"hello..i never did get your name" I said looking at him and he looked down at me

"call me the doctor" he said looking proud I sighed a bit and looked around.

"where the hell are we?" I asked looking around and he smiled proudly.

"you are on the tardis" he said grinning gesturing around himself I couldn't help but gape it was huge…knobs…levers…everything seeming to be in chaos but at the same time…not in chaos. What the hell have I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

I looked around and looked at my watch "SHIT!" I yelled and he jumped shocked and looked at me worried. "i-i-I have to go!" I said scared and I got up and ran from the tardis down the road to my house and ran inside and grabbed my dress and took a quick shower.

"WHATS GOING ON!" I heard a voice yell damnit alice. I got out after washing myself and shaving and got out soon after and wrapped myself in a red towel.

"sorry alice… running behind" I said and she looked at me and sighed in her wedding dress and rolled her eyes and I smiled and her hair and everything worked wonderfully her necklace is old, wedding dress new, she borrowed the tiara from her grandmother and her garter is blue. I grinned and she set me down and did my makeup and hair is half back and straight, my bangs hanging loosely by my face. I sighed and slipped my dress on and looked around she smiled and looked at me in the dress and fixed I a bit.

"its okay your hair and outfit were easy…now are you going to tell me what your song is?" she asked and I snorted

"puhleese no way" I said smirking and she cleared her throat looking nervous.

"what did you do?" I asked knowing something was up she worked on my makeup and looked down.

"You know david doesn't have a bestman right?...welllll we asked the man from the bar from before you seemed excited about and he said it would be fine for him to be it…and since he knows how to be one…well lets just say he is your date" she said biting her lip I looked at her in shock and the door was knocked upon and I looked at the door and gulped a bit.

"were busy!" I yelled and I looked at her shocked as she put the necklace around my neck.

"im sorry Lils…but I was hoping that it would make things seem more interesting like maybe something will happen…" she said looking at me I sighed and nodded.

"fine lets go.." I said looking at my watch and slipping my heels on I smiled and got ready we left into the limo and The Doctor looked at me and smiled excited.

"this is amazing!" he said looking around amused I rolled my eyes and looked out the window.

I knew this was going to be a long wedding.

-Her singing part-

"Now the maid of honor has come up with a song for the bride and groom." The priest said smiling and the doctor looked excited I gulped and nodded and walked over to the podium and grabbed the microphone.

"I wrote this song for Alice and David I hope they like it its inspired from after their first date" I said smiling and Alice had tears in her eyes and smiled at me.

I started on the piano first keys and took a quick breath and closed my eyes for a second when I opened them and looked at the Doctor he smiled at me and nodded for me to start.

"_Everybody needs inspiration, Everybody needs a song_." I sang grinning and looked at everyone  
"_A beautiful melody, When the night's so long. Cause there is no guarantee, That this life is easy._" I sang and looked at David he was smiling like crazy."

"_Yeah when my world is falling apart. When there's no light to break up the dark, That's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore. That's when I, I, I look at you."_ I sang getting into the song and walked over to Alice and she took my hand grinning at me and kissed my cheek.

"_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth. You love me for who I am, Like the stars hold the moon, Right there where they belong. and I know im not alone._" I sang walking back up and I took over the piano and set the mic down the pianist smiled and let me be. It was facing the alter and the priest and I looked up at the doctor and locked eyes with him.

"_Yeah when my world is falling apart, When there's no light to break up the dark, That's when I, I, I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, That's when I, I, I look at you_." I sang he looked deeply at me and smiled and then frowned in question and took out something and looked at me slightly shocked and happy.

"_You, appear just like a dream to me. Just like kaleidoscope colors, That cover me, All I need, Every breath that I breathe, Don't you know you're beautiful!_" I sang loudly and everyone was swaying in their seats I smiled and continued to play.

"_Yeah! When the waves are flooding the shore, and I can't find my way home anymore, That's when I, I, I look at you. I look at you, Yeah, Woah._" I sang and Alice was leaning on David they were holding hands and he squeezed hers and the doctor watched entranced.

"_You, appear just like a dream to me_." I sang slowly finishing off the song I finished and let the last note hang in the air. There was a shocked silence then a roar of applause I smiled and curtsied and walked over to David and Alice and they hugged me.

"thank you" they whispered I smiled and nodded at them and watched the ceremony continue I couldn't help but feel envious oh well. I looked at the doctor and smiled. 'maybe everything I have been hiding wont be so hidden anymore.'


End file.
